Over
by Kimtonickitty
Summary: This is a UsUk SongFic for the song Over by Lindsay Lohan. Rated for Arthur's language. Human name's used.


Over

A/N: This is a UsUk Songfic thing that I got bored and thought of. It's for the song Over by Lindsay Lohan. I hope you like it.

Pairing: UsUk/ AmeriCan and maybe a few side pairings

Song: Over by Lindsay Lohan

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song.

Arthur walked down the street. It was a cold winter night. He was walking to a tea shop to get something to drink on his way back from the store. He looked in the window of a store and he couldn't believe what he saw.

_I watched the walls around me crumble,_

_But it's not like I won't build them up again,_

_So here's your last chance for redemption,_

_So take it while it lasts cause it will end._

Alfred and Matthew were sitting in one of the coffee shops near the tea shop Arthur normally went to. Arthur and Alfred had been dating for almost two months now. Arthur took a closer look and the two were holding hands. Arthur didn't know how to react so he just walked home. He had forgotten all about is tea.

_My tears are turning into time_

_I've waited trying to find a reason_

_For goodbye_

Arthur went home and immediately went up to his room and sat on his bed and started to cry. He knew he couldn't just tell Alfred that he saw him and Matthew holding hands. Maybe there was nothing between them. Over the course of the next few months Arthur keep seeing it happen again. From seeing them holding hands in stores to seeing them walk down the street holding hands. Three months had passed and Arthur finally decided he had enough evidence. He called Alfred. **"Hello Alfred?"** He asked into the phone as the person picked up. A quiet voice on the other answered **"A-Arthur? Is that you?" **the voiced asked. Arthur knew the voice and replied back **"Yes Matthew it's me. Is Alfred there?" **He asked. The other end went silent. **"uhh… no… he's n-not here…"** The voice stuttered. Arthur frowned **"well if you see him. Tell him to come by my house. I need to speak with him"** After Arthur said that he hung up the phone without even saying good bye.

A few hours there was a knock on the door and Arthur went to answer it. When he opened the door he say Alfred **"Look Artie I ca-" **Alfred tried to say but Arthur cut him off. **"There is no need to…"** Arthur said and looked at Alfred. Alfred's eyes widened **"y-you mean?!"** He asked and Arthur nodded. Alfred looked hurt. Arthur was hurting on the inside.

Alfred put on a fake smile **" 'Kay dude… have a good night.."** He said and with that he walked away. Arthur watched him then closed the door and walked back to his room once more.

_I can't live without ya,_

_Can't breath without ya,_

_I dream about ya,_

_Honestly tell me it's over._

The next few months had been tough on them. With Alfred trying to get Arthur back and Arthur just kept declining. At the world meeting a few days after their first break up the atmosphere between Arthur, Matthew and Alfred had been tense. Everyone could tell something had happened but no one dared to ask what.

_It's like the world is spinning,_

_And I'm still livin,_

_It won't be right if we're not in it together._

_Tell me that it's over._

_And I'll be the first to go,_

_Don't wanna be the last to know._

Arthur still lived his normal life. Just with the spots about meeting up with Alfred out of the picture. He will practiced his magic, he went out to get fresh air when the weather was nice, and he still went to that same tea shop, passing that same coffee shop every day.

One day while hanging out with the other members of the magic trio, as them call themselves, Lukas asked him a question. **"Arthur. It's been at least 5 months since you have actually been able to concentrate on what we are studying. What is going on with you?"** Lukas asked. He couldn't hide the sound of Worry on his voice this time. Arthur looked at him and sighed **"Lukas. The is for me to know and for you and Val to keep your noises out of"** He said and walks out of the room. Lukas looked at Val and he nodded. Lukas waved a hand over a magic ball and watch Arthur.

"**That damn git! If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be in this mess! Why did he do that anyway!" **Arthur was talking to himself.

Lukas seemed very interested in this. **"So that I what's bugging him…"**

_I won't be the one to chase you,_

_But at the same time you're the heart that I call home,_

_I'm always suck with these emotions,_

_And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole._

After 8 months Arthur had start to rethink breaking up with Alfred. He hadn't talked to Alfred for 2 months now. Even at meetings they didn't communicate at all. I was starting to kill Arthur on the inside. He had been less focus on work that his boss even told him to take a break until he could figure something out.

_My tears are turning into time_

_I've waited trying to find a reason_

_For goodbye_

_I can't live without ya,_

_Can't breath without ya,_

_I dream about ya,_

_Honestly tell me it's over._

_It's like the world is spinning,_

_And I'm still livin,_

_It won't be right if we're not in it together._

_Tell me that it's over._

Arthur had finally went back to work when he heard a knock on the door. He walked down the stairs and too the front door and opened it. On the porch was none other than a bouquet of flowers. Arthur picked up the flowers and read the card that went along with it.

"**To: Artie**

**From: Alfred**

**Happy Valentine's day**"

Arthur smiled down at the flowers and let out a sigh. He closed the door and walked to the kitchen and put them in a vase.

_I'll be first to go_

_Yeah I'll be the first to go,_

_I don't wanna be the last to know._

_Over,_

_Over,_

_Over,_

_My tears are turning into time_

_I've waited trying to find a reason_

_For goodbye…_

Arthur picked up the phone and called Alfred. The phone didn't even finish the first ring before the person picked up. Arthur didn't really wanna talk first. **"Artie?"** The voice asked. Arthur looked at the flowers **"why did you send me these wanker?"** He asked him. Alfred replied. **"Because it's valentine's day and I want you to be my valentine again" **Arthur's eyes widened.

_I can't live without ya,_

_Can't breath without ya,_

_I dream about ya,_

_Honestly tell me it's over._

_It's like the world is spinning,_

_And I'm still livin,_

_It won't be right if we're not in it together._

_Tell me that it's over._

_Tell me that it's over._

_Over._

Arthur smiled **"Happy valentine's day bloody git." **Alfred smiled** "Does that mean?!" "Yes Alfred."** Alfred's cheering could be heard through the phone **"Thanks Artie! I love you! I really do!" "I love you too Alfred."**

A/N: sooo what did you guys think? Sorry if the lyrics are off. It's my first song fic and I had a lot of fun writing it. Maybe I will write one for Spamano? Maybe after I come back from the ocean. Til then~ Enjoy~


End file.
